Betrayed by Blood
by Ambur
Summary: Molly turned and ran from the room without even a backward glance. The last thing Sherlock heard before the darkness claimed him was the broken sobs of the woman he loved. THIS IS A VAMPLOCK STORY! It is a dark story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a VAMP LOCK story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Rocking the Red Head...I actually had you in mind when I wrote this...so in a sense, it's for you! Thanks for always supporting me!**

**Thanks to all of you...you are amazing!**

**Warning: Some of this story is going to be intense emotionally and VERY violent...so beware! I will post appropriate warnings at the beginning of the chapters.**

* * *

She does not realize that I am here. She never knows when I am watching her, though sometimes she will pause and turn around as if she sensed some sinister presence. I suppose that I could be considered a sinister presence, though I love her with of my heart, were I to have one.

I have watched her like this for many months. I try to get the courage to go to her, to let her know what has happened. To let her know that I did not betray her, no matter what she thought she saw that fateful night. But I know that I can never go to her again. She would be in grave danger if I were to go to her. I do not think I could control my lust and I would rather die a thousand deaths than to harm her.

I cannot lie. I have thought of it. Coming to her in the night and giving her the kiss that would make her mine for all eternity, but I cannot condemn her. It would break my heart, were I to have one. So I am condemned to live my life knowing what she thinks of me, knowing that she thinks that I betrayed our love.

* * *

"Sherlock," Molly called as she entered their shared flat at Baker Street, her arm full of groceries. "Sherlock, are you here?"

When she did not hear any response she assumed he was out on a case with John. She walked into the kitchen and began putting things away when she heard a sound that she did not recognize. She paused and waited to see if she would hear it again and she did.

She slowly walked into the living room and went to the fire place, grabbing the poker. She turned when she heard the noise again. She began to make her way down the hallway towards the sound, realizing that it came from Sherlock's bedroom.

She paused at the door when she heard the soft moan of a woman. Molly could feel the bile gather in her throat as she slowly tentatively pushed the bedroom door open. She took a step inside and gasped when she saw them as her eyes filled with tears instantly.

"Sherlock…" she whispered hoarsely.

Irene turned to look at Molly from a top Sherlock. "Well look who it is lover," Irene sneered. "It's little Molly. Say hello Sherlock."

"Molly…"Sherlock gasped miserably as Irene moved herself over him.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for this Molly," Irene said with a cruel smile. "I told you that you would never be enough for him. You were never and never could be enough of a woman for him. You do understand that he is only with you for gratitude and pity. Gratitude for your assistance with Moriarty and pity, because you are quite pathetic aren't you?"

Irene leaned over Sherlock and kissed him. "I told you lover, it was cruel of you to give her hope, to pretend to give a fuck when you never, ever have." Irene sat back up and looked back at Molly. "So sad…you wouldn't know how to please a man if your life depended on it. But I could teach you."

Irene moved above Sherlock, through her head back and moaned. "Should I teach her Sherlock, should I ask her to join us…bring her over to our way?"

"No…" Sherlock gasped out. "Not Molly…leave her…don't want Molly to…"

Irene cut him off and looked back at Molly with false pity. "You heard him didn't you Molly…he doesn't want you. So why don't you do us all a favor and get the fuck out."

Molly turned and ran from the room without even a backward glance. The last thing Sherlock heard before the darkness claimed him was the broken sobs of the woman he loved.

* * *

"Why don't you take her," Jim asked. "I would if I wanted her as you do."

"I know you would," Sherlock said as they both watched Molly leave the morgue and begin her long walk home.

"She is a foolish one," Jim remarked. "Walking alone at this time of night. Anything could happen to her. She has no clue of the things that linger in secret in the darkness."

Sherlock said nothing as he and Jim moved silently behind her. "You think she would reject you," Jim said. "Why should it matter what she would want? You want her, take her. She would never be able to escape you."

"I will not force her," Sherlock said. "I would never take the choice away from her as it was taken from me."

Jim sighed. "You plan on spending eternity miserable and lonely."

Sherlock smirked. "I have you to keep me company."

Jim returned his smile. "Yes but that's not really the same is it? Two old enemies forced to be friends due to circumstances beyond our control?"

Molly stopped suddenly and looked back, staring hard into the darkened street that was lit only by a street lamp.

"She feels that we are here with her Sherlock," Jim whispered. "Why not speak to her? You could at least let her know that she did not see what she thought she saw, that you did not betray her with that wretched woman."

Sherlock shook his head. "I can't…I'm afraid of what I would do when near her. I hunger for her…I do not know if I could stop myself."

"What if she offered herself to you," Jim asked.

"I would not condemn her to this," Sherlock said. "I couldn't. I will just have to love her from afar."

"And have your heart continue to ache within your chest," Jim said.

Sherlock smiled. "Yes, were I to have one."

Jim shook his head. "Go to her and tell her what truly happened. Don't condemn her to spend the rest of her days in misery thinking that you never loved her. At least give her the peace of knowing what she means to you. Your love for her will protect her from your hunger for her."

Jim and Sherlock turned to watch Molly as she began to walk towards her home again, this time with a much quicker step. They followed silently behind her as they did every night, secretly protecting her from the dangers that lingered silently in the darkness.

* * *

**Leave a review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two...one more after this. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning: Dark chapter with threats of violence, blood, and dubious consent ( NOT MOLLY)...**

* * *

Sherlock and Jim watched Molly as she entered her small flat. When she closed the door behind her, they stepped from the shadows.

"Go and talk to her," Jim said.

"No…I can't. It's been too long and I know that she despises me."

Jim sighed. "She is still your wife Sherlock."

Sherlock stared blankly at the door that she had just entered. "No Jim, I will never speak with her again. Now leave me, let me have this time with her in peace."

"I don't understand you? You skulk around in corners and watch her longingly. You spend every night watching her sleep, tormenting yourself by being near her, but never allowing yourself to touch her. Why do you not let her know that you are there?"

"If I heard her speak my name…I am afraid my resolve to protect her from all of this would crumble. What if I attacked her?"

"So what if you did? She would be yours for all eternity then," Jim argued.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "I said leave me alone!"

Jim shook his head and looked pityingly at Sherlock before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Sherlock stood beside Molly's bed watching her sleep. He listened to the soft sounds of her even breathing as she slept. He sat down on the side of her bed, knowing that he risked her safety by being this close to her, but he just could not make himself stay away from her completely.

Slowly and tenderly, he brushed the hair back from her forehead, relishing the warmth and softness of her skin and the silkiness of her hair. Her scent was as intoxicating to him as the blood that flowed through her veins.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard, forcing back the desire he had to take her and make her his for always. The smell of her blood called out to him and he felt as if her blood was begging to be tasted. When he felt his canines elongate, he moved quickly from the bedside and sat down in the chair across the bedroom. Though there was no light in the room, except for the outline of the moon's rays around the shadow of her curtains, his vampire eyes saw her clearly.

He closed his eyes as his mind drifted back to the night when he lost her love nearly one year ago.

* * *

_10 months ago_

Sherlock unlocked the front door and entered the darkened hallway. He looked towards Mrs. Hudson's flat and saw that there were no lights on, so either she had gone out or gone to bed early. He climbed the stairs exhausted. He and John had a particularly long day and he was looking forward to a nice quiet evening of making love to his wife.

"Molly…" he called as he came into the flat.

There was no answer and only the light from the kitchen. Molly was not home either. Sherlock removed his coat and hung it on the hook, moving slowly through the flat, moving his hand along the wall to click the light switch. When his finger brushed over the switch, he stilled instantly. Something was not right.

The air suddenly became cold and heavy. He knew instantly that he was not alone in this flat and every nerve ending within him was on high alert warning him of impending danger. Sherlock flicked the light and stepped into the living room.

He saw her instantly. His eyes narrowed and the displeasure he felt was evident on his face.

"I hope that look isn't because of me, lover," Irene purred as she stood up from the sofa and approached him.

"Get out of my flat," Sherlock snapped, not at all amused.

Irene laughed softly. "Oh I don't think so. I think I might wait for Molly to return. Then she and I could introduced properly," she said as she stopped when she reached him to look up at him. "How very…quaint of you to get married Sherlock and to such a dull woman."

"She is a thousand times the woman you could ever hope to be," Sherlock hissed. "Now get out before I throw you out."

Irene's expression became enraged. "A thousand times the woman that I am…oh I think not lover. Allow me to show you just exactly what kind of woman I am."

In a flash, Sherlock found himself knocked violently to the floor as Irene climbed on top of him. "Tell me Sherlock," she hissed as she sliced his cheek with her nail. "Should I fuck you in here or in the bed you share with that pathetic little mouse?"

She leaned over and licked the trickle of blood from his cheek. He tried to shove her away, but she pinned his wrists on either side of his head. "You aren't strong enough to fight me Sherlock, not now. Not after what I have become."

She attempted to kiss him, but he turned his face. She let go of one of his wrists and slapped him hard, cutting his lip. She crushed her lips to his, licking the blood that had trickled there. She sat up and stared down at him. "You should feel honored that I came back for you."

Sherlock spit in her face. "I should have let them take your head."

She laughed and slapped him again. "Oh I was hoping that you would fight me."

She let go of his wrists and pushed herself of him by his chest. He attempted to roll away from her, but she grabbed him by his hair. He cried out as her nails cut into his scalp as she began to drag him down the hallway towards the bedroom. "You know Jim put up a fight as well. I am sure that I will have as much fun subduing you as I did with him."

She kicked the bedroom door open and dragged him inside. She forced him onto his back. She stumbled backward when his fist connected with her jaw. She righted herself immediately and grinned at him, licking the blood from her lip. "Ooh daddy…hit me again," she purred.

He stood quickly and stared at her, waiting to see what she would do. He looked at the bedroom door and back at her.

"Oh please run Sherlock…please. I would love to chase you," she said smiling. "Oh, I have an even better idea. Maybe I should just tie you to the bed and wait for Molly. Then when she comes in to look for you, I will throw her to the ground and fuck her. Fuck her so hard she'll bleed and you can watch, would you like that Sherlock? Then maybe after I fuck her, I'll punish her for not being able to satisfy you, which I know there is no way that she could be."

"You will not touch her," Sherlock hissed and charged Irene. She laughed and backhanded him, sending him hard into the wall and crashing to the floor.

"I always thought she had a lovely ass Sherlock. Have you fucked that lovely little ass? Maybe I'll fuck her ass and then spank her till she bleeds. Then I'll lick the blood from her before turning her onto her back and sinking my teeth into that delicate little pale neck. You could watch as I drained her dry…or maybe I could make her like me. Then she would really be the woman for you."

"Don't hurt her…" Sherlock gasped out trying to catch his breath. "Please don't hurt her…"

Irene smiled. "And what would you give me to ensure her safety?"

"Anything…I'll give you anything," Sherlock pleaded. "Don't hurt her…please…"

"I was hoping that you would say that," Irene said moving towards him. "I'd much rather take you instead of your little whore."

She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the floor to the middle of the room. She straddled him, ripping his shirt open. With her tongue, she traced a line from his chin, down his neck, and to the middle of his chest. Her tongues encircled his left nipple before she bit down. He cried out in anguish from the pain. She drank greedily from him as he struggled futilely underneath him.

She sat up and smiled a terrible smile. Her fangs were covered in blood as were her lips. His blood dribbled down her chin and onto his chest. "You are delicious, just like I knew you'd be."

She pushed herself down his body and ripped his pants open, forcing them down his hips. She stood and pulled them completely off him before sitting back down on his chest. She ran her razor sharp nails over his chest as she leaned down and kissed him, forcing her tongue past his lips. He could taste the cooper and iron of his own blood. She pulled back and back handed him.

"I can read your mind you fool. A gift of vampirism," she said grinning at him. "If you even think of biting my tongue again, I will bite your cock off and eat it in front of you."

She kissed him forcefully again before pulling away and moving her lips to his neck. She sank her teeth into his skin and he cried out as the searing white hot pain nearly made him vomit. She drank from him until he became light headed. She sat up and looked down at him.

Suddenly Sherlock's mind began to become confused. The blood loss and whatever she was doing to his mind made it nearly impossible for him to think.

She grinned wickedly as she looked down at him. "Sherlock, oh my God, are you alright? It's Molly…Sherlock speak to me…" Irene said mimicking easily the soft tender tone of Molly's voice.

"Molly…" he groaned. "Get out…not safe…please…go…"

Irene stoked his forehead. "You're hurt Sherlock. Let me help you," she said in Molly's voice.

Slowly she moved her body down his and took his length in her hands. She began to massage him gently. "Is that better Sherlock, my love," she asked as she released pheromones into the air.

She felt him begin to harden in her hands as he moved his hips in time with her. "Molly…I had the most terrible dream…"

Irene flicked her tongue over the head of his cock tasting the pre cum. "It's all over now Sherlock. I'm here…Molly's here…" she purred before enveloping his cock with her mouth. She felt him thicken and lengthen as she licked and sucked him.

She released him with her mouth and moved her body over his, slowly lowering herself onto his engorged cock. She began to move over him, moaning her pleasure. "Oh I have dreamed of this Sherlock…did you honestly think I would let that little fool have you?"

Sherlock blinked several times and stared up at her. His eyes widened and his face took on a horrified expression. "Oh God…get off me…"

Irene laughed and rode him harder, releasing more pheromones into the air. "Don't feel too bad Sherlock, you're body can't help but respond to me."

Irene paused when she heard the door to the flat open and Molly call for Sherlock. "Oh, it looks like the witless bitch is home. Should we invite her to join us Sherlock? Or should I fuck her myself before I drain her dry?"

Sherlock's eyes filled with tears. "Please…I'll do anything, don't hurt her."

Irene began to move over him again. "I have no intention of hurting her. After all, you're about to break her heart aren't you?"

The door to the bedroom was pushed further open and Molly walked in. She gasped in horror and stared. "Sherlock…" came her soft trembling voice.

* * *

_Present_

Sherlock shook his head, swallowing down the rage and anguish he felt. He could still hear Molly's sobbing as she ran from the bedroom that night almost a year ago. HE sighed deeply and stood from the chair. He moved across the bedroom to once again stand beside the bed. He looked down at her sleeping form. His head descended and he kissed her temple softly. As he stood up, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek and hit her cheek.

He allowed himself a few more moments of watching her sleep before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Show me some love guys, you know I love hearing from you! Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Coming next...Sherlock can't stay away from Molly any longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think :)**

**Warnings: None really...threats and a scene of violence **

* * *

"Why are you doing this," Molly demanded.

"Because you are my brother's wife," Mycroft said.

"I want my divorce Mycroft. I am tired of you stopping it at every turn."

"If you understood what was happening, you would not want a divorce," Mycroft told her.

"I know exactly what happened Mycroft. I walked in and saw them together. I saw him with that woman," she said with tears in her eyes. "I heard him say that he did not want me."

"You do not understand what you saw and you did not hear what you thought you heard," Mycroft insisted.

"Then tell me what I saw," she snapped, wiping her eyes angrily.

"It is not my place to tell you. It is your husband's place."

Molly clenched her fists in anger as a new wave of frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and glared at her attorney. "Can he do this," she demanded.

"I am afraid he can Mrs. Holmes. Your brother in law has influence that no court in London could bypass."

"I have told you not to call me by that name," she hissed angrily. "What use are you? You're fired and you," she bit out glaring at Mycroft. "I don't care what it takes or how long it takes, but I will get every last one of you Holmes' out of my life for good."

She turned and walked from his office slamming the door behind her.

"Have you seen enough brother," Mycroft asked. "Do you see how much pain she is in?"

Sherlock stepped from the closet and shut the door.

"You must go to her and talk to her. You cannot put this of any longer," Mycroft said.

* * *

Going to see Mycroft this morning and having her divorce delayed for the sixth time had been emotionally exhausting for Molly. She had gone through the motions of her day as any good professional would, but it finally taken its toll on her. She was so tired that her bones were aching. It was around 6 pm when she finally ended her work day.

"I'll leave these reports for you for in the morning Dr. Hooper," Mark said.

"Thanks Mark, have a good night," Molly responded as he left her alone in the morgue. She grabbed her coat and purse, flipped the light off and started for the door.

"Molly…" a voice called to her from a darkened corner of the morgue.

She stopped and stood ram rod still. Though she tried to fight it, his voice still had an effect on her. She ignored the goose pimples that broke out simultaneously over her body the second her name left his lips. Slowly she turned around and watched as he stepped from the shadows.

"Molly…" Sherlock said again.

She swallowed down the rage, pain, and betrayal that she felt when she saw him. "What do you want," she asked in a hoarse whisper.

His eyes narrowed. "He called you by your maiden name."

She smiled and stepped towards him. "Yes, lovely isn't it. That's one thing your brother could not stop. I was able to take back my own name."

"You're still my wife…" he said softly taking a step towards her.

"Only a formality," she responded. "What do you want Sherlock? What could you possibly want after all this time?"

"I wanted to explain…to make you understand that what you think you saw was not what happened."

She scoffed. "Oh well I must have had a long day at work then. I was so exhausted that I hallucinated seeing your whore riding you in our own bedroom. I must have had audial hallucinations as well because I could have sworn that I heard you saying that you did not want me. Get out Sherlock and don't ever come back."

She turned from him and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She turned with her hand raised to slap him, but with a speed that was inhuman she found herself against the wall with both of her wrists pinned on either side of her head. "How did you do that…" she began before shaking her head. "No, I don't care. Let me go and stay away from me."

"Molly listen to me," he began.

Her eyes filled with tears. "No, stop! Just stop it Sherlock. You've been gone for nearly a year and I have tried to move on with my life, though your brother is fighting me every step of the way. You broke our marriage vows. You had sex with another woman…there is not going back," she said.

"You don't understand," Sherlock began. "I did all of this to protect you. Irene is not what you think she is and I am no longer what you think I am."

"A cheater and a liar? Yes you are exactly what I think you are," she spat. "Now let me go," she screamed struggling futilely against his hold.

Sherlock watched the emotions play across her face as she cried. He saw the anger, pain, anguish, confusion, and fear that she felt. He had never used his ability to read someone else's thoughts, but he brushed his mind against hers and what he saw ripped his heart into. It had nearly broken her to see what she saw all those months ago.

He hated to use his prowess on her, but the morgue was no place to hold the conversation that they were going to have and as upset as she was now, she would never hear a word he said. So he stared into her eyes and she stilled her struggling instantly.

She blinked several times trying to clear the fog that penetrated her mind. She could hear his voice, yet his lips did not move.

_Sleep Molly…_

"Sherlock what are you doing to me…" she asked softly.

_Don't be afraid…_she heard him saying in her mind. _Sleep Molly…I will take care of you…_

She slumped forward against him and he caught her. "Sherrr…" she began with slurred words. "Whatsss happninggg…"

He did not answer her as he lifted her into his arms.

"Why are you sssoo colddd…" she asked with slurring words.

_Sleep Molly…everything is going to be alright…_she heard in her mind.

* * *

"Are you going to make her one of us," Jim asked looking down at Molly sleeping.

"I have already told you that I would never do that to her," Sherlock snapped.

"So, what, you're just going to sit back and watch your wife grow old and die, or watch disease and sickness take her," Jim asked. "Why don't you ask her what she wants Sherlock instead of making all of the decisions for her?"

"Would you condemn someone that you loved to this life Jim," Sherlock asked.

Jim smiled. "If I loved someone as you do her, yes I would without a second thought," he said. "But then again I have always been more selfish than you haven't I?"

Jim turned and started from the room. "I'll leave you and your wife alone now."

Sherlock nodded and turned back to Molly when the glass from the overhead window was shattered. Jim turned around in time to see two male vampires jump on top of Sherlock and knock him to the floor. Jim growled deep in his throat and attacked.

Jim was on one of the vampire's in a split second. He tore him away from Sherlock allowing Sherlock the opportunity to defend himself. As Jim slammed the one vampire violently into the wall, Sherlock grabbed the other one by the throat and slammed him onto the ground beside him. Sherlock was on his feet in an instant and delivered a punishing kick to the vampire's side that sent him crashing into the wall, knocking him into the other room.

Sherlock and Jim both looked up in time to see another four vampires descend upon them from the broken glass, followed by another three. The two of them attacked in unison. Jim grabbed one by the arms while Sherlock tore its head from its shoulders in a powerful thrust. Sherlock was knocked to the ground by another vampire while Jim was back handed and sent crashing into the opposite wall.

As Sherlock and Jim fought for their lives, the door to the room was opened and Irene walked in. Sherlock watched in horror as she made her way over to the bed. She leaned down, stroking Molly's cheek gently before kissing her on her lips.

Without a word, she lifted Molly into her arms and started for the door.

"IRENE…" Sherlock roared. "I will destroy you if you harm her."

Irene turned and smiled. "Not before I destroy her. I told you when I turned you that you were mine. I told you what I would do to her if you came back to her. And I know that as a vampire, you are the stronger one of us and that you will come for me," she said shrugging. "Everyone has to go sometime, even our kind Sherlock. But do not think for one moment that knowing that you will come for me is going to deter me. What I will do to her is worth being torn apart by you a thousand times over"

"Irene…" Sherlock screamed again as she turned to leave.

Irene looked back and smiled. "Don't worry Sherlock. I'll take good care of her. I'm going to make her mine. She will be my companion and lover until you find us. I will make her forget all about you Sherlock. She will be screaming my name instead of yours. I am going to fuck her, mark her, drink from her and she will drink from me. I will take her body over and over. I will teach her to hunt and to kill. I will make her a monster. There will be nothing left of the Molly that you know and love."

Sherlock struggled against the hold of the three vampires that held him. Irene laughed. "You have no one but yourself to blame for this. You should have never turned your back on what you were. Breaking into blood banks and skulking around alleys for rats to feed upon like some skulking coward is a slap in the face to our kind. You should've embraced your nature Sherlock, but you didn't. Instead you tried to stay a good man and do the noble thing, fighting against your own kind to protect these pathetic mortals. And you took Jim away from me too. I have lost too much because of you. Now it is time for you to suffer some loss."

Irene looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms. "I'm afraid it's time for us to go now Sherlock. Take your last look because I am afraid that I just can't wait any longer to sample what's in between those creamy soft thighs of hers."

"NO," Sherlock roared as Irene disappeared through the door with Molly.

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum , dum...yea so I just want to make sure that all of you REALLY hate Irene :):):)**

**Show me some love and leave a review (love...yes Time Reviewer I am still asking for love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! This chapter is SUPER DARK, it contains a scene of torture that involves Molly...if you think this will upset you, stay clear of it!**

**I truly did not mean for it to become this dark, but how Irene's character has developed, it macthes what she would do. This might not be for everyone, so read with caution! You have been warned :)**

* * *

Molly awoke in a groggy haze. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sherlock for the first time in ten months and how there seemed to be something so different about him. She remembered the feel of his cold skin against hers.

"I see you are awake," Irene said moving from the shadowed corner of the room. "I'm so glad. Now we can play together little Molly."

Molly sat up and moved from the bed. "What are you doing here," she snapped. She looked around the room. "Where am I? Where is Sherlock?"

"Oh I'm afraid he's being detained at the moment. He wasn't very happy when he saw me come in and take you into my arms," Irene said as she moved closer to Molly. "He seems to be under the impression that I mean you harm."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you took me? What is going on here," Molly demanded. "I don't have time for your pathetic games. Where is Sherlock?"

Irene looked at her for a few moments before laughing. "Oh my, this is delicious. Sherlock hasn't told you yet has he?"

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Told me what? What do you want Irene?"

Irene smiled wickedly, her canines elongating over her lip. "I should think that was obvious Molly. I want you."

Molly's eyes widened in alarm and disbelief when she saw the change in Irene. "Oh my God," Molly whispered. "What has happened to you…what are you?"

Irene backed Molly against the wall, dragging her razor sharp finger nail down Molly's cheek. "The word that you are looking for is vampire Molly. I am a vampire and so is your husband. I made him into what he is."

"Sherlock…"Molly started. She shook her head. "No, you're lying."

Irene laughed softly. "So naive and innocent…you make my mouth water Molly," she said. "I am afraid I am telling you the truth. You were there the night that I turned him, part of the time anyways. You ran out of the room devastated when you saw us together. You were wrong you know. He didn't betray you. I had already drained him of so much blood he didn't know which end was up. And then I toyed with his mind. He thought he was fucking you when I was on top of him."

Molly shook her head. "No…you…you couldn't have…"

"Made him into a monster like me," Irene said stroking Moly's cheek. "But I did Molly. And I was going to make you one too, but he pleaded for you. You misunderstood what you heard you know, when he said he didn't want you. If you had bothered to stick around you would've heard everything that he said." Irene gripped Molly's chin. "What he said was, please not Molly, not my wife, I don't want her to become a demon, please spare her this. I'll give you anything you want if you spare her."

Irene moved away from her. "Of course I was messing with your mind as well. Human minds are so pliable, so easy to manipulate. You have hated him all this time for nothing Molly. He never betrayed you. He has always loved you and protected you. That's why he stayed away. Because he didn't trust his own needs. He was afraid that his hunger for you would overcome him and he would take you by force and make you one of us…one of the undead."

"Why would you do that to him," Molly asked unable to stop her tears.

"Because I wanted to and because I could. Do you have any idea what I was before I became a vampire," Irene asked moving towards Molly again. She grabbed Molly roughly by her upper arms and jerked her away from the wall. She crushed her lips against Molly's. Molly struggled futilely against Irene's hold.

Irene pulled away and laughed, backhanding Molly onto the bed. Molly tried to scramble away, but Irene straddled her and held her wrists down.

"I was Irene Adler…world renowned Madam and Dominatrix. People all over the world would come to be punished and fucked by me. Men and women lusted after me, begged to be dominated by me. I had never met anyone who could refuse me…until I met Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty. The more they refused me, the more I wanted them. And Jim delivered me the ultimate humiliation by making me submit to him. It was the first time that I had ever begged to be spanked, humiliated and fucked."

"Let me go," Molly screamed, wiggling underneath her.

Irene laughed and slapped Molly so hard it sliced her lip. She grabbed Molly's chin and leaned over her, licking the blood from her lip.

"I'm not finished with my story Molly, if you interrupt me again. I will punish you by refusing you lubrication when I fuck that tight little ass of yours," Irene spat slapping her again. "As I was saying…and then fate delivered me a kindness. I was travelling in Germany when I met a most interesting man. We had a drink, although I didn't notice at the time that I was the only one who was drinking wine, and I went home with him. Needless to say that after a night with him I was not the same Irene that I had been. He was a most generous master. He taught me how to hunt, kill, and use powers that I never dreamed of having. It did not take me long to become the master…and I killed him. That is when I made up my mind to come for the only two men in my life who had ever refused me."

"Oh Irene…" Molly said softly. "You didn't have to become a monster…even though he took the choice of becoming a vampire from you, you didn't have to choose his path."

Irene smiled gently. "You feel sorrow for me don't you," she asked. "I would've have never thought it was possible for someone to be as kind and gentle as you. Sherlock doesn't deserve you. But then again you are a rarity in a cruel world Molly."

"What are you going to do to me," Molly asked with a trembling voice.

Irene leaned over her and ran her tongue alongside Molly's cheek. "I am going to make you mine. We will be lovers for all eternity. You will be my little submissive one, living to serve and please me. I, in turn will see to all of your needs."

"Please don't…" Molly begged. "Please don't do this…"

Irene sat back and looked down at Molly. With one sweep of her hand, she ripped Molly's blouse into. Molly screamed and tried to fight. Irene cackled madly as she over powered Molly easily, reaching out and grasping Molly's left wrist and shackling it to the bed post. She grabbed her right wrist and did the same to it.

Irene tore Molly's bra from her body and her breasts bounced free. Irene stared lustily at the creamy flesh that rose and fell with Molly's terrified breathing. Slowly Irene's head descended and she took a nipple in her mouth. Molly screamed in horror as Irene suckled gently. She released the nipple with a pop and sat up.

"Don't feel guilty Molly. After all you are helpless. You're my victim…" Irene said staring down at her hungrily. "My victim…I didn't think it was possible to want you more than I already did, but now that I say it out loud…you, Molly Hooper, are my helpless victim…it makes me hunger for you even more."

Irene pushed Molly's breast together and buried her face in them, inhaling deeply. "Your fear is intoxicating. I can smell the blood pumping furiously through your veins. After I've tasted you and fucked you, I'm going to mark your beautiful skin. I'm going to drink from you and make you drink from me."

Irene slid of Molly's body and stripped naked in front of her. She grasped the waist of Molly's pants and ripped them violently from her body. Molly's sobbing and pleading became louder. It only fueled Irene's lust and desire for revenge. She tore Molly's panties from her body and forced her legs apart.

Irene opened her mouth and scrapped her teeth along Molly's inner thigh before biting into the soft flesh. Molly cried out in pain as Irene drank from her.

"Sherlock…" Molly screamed.

"He's not coming for you Molly," Irene hissed as she bit down again causing Molly to scream and wither in agony.

Irene retracted her fangs and lapped gently at the wound. She pulled herself upright and moved away from the bed. She walked to the corner of the room where she had a large chest sitting on the floor. She opened the chest and turned to the crying and whimpering Molly.

"This is where I keep my toys," she said smiling cruelly at her.

Irene reached in and pulled out a crop and tossed it over to the bed. She then reached in and pulled out a large dildo, massive in length and girth. It was obvious that it was meant to cause pain, not pleasure. She moved back over to the bed.

"Please no…" Molly begged.

Irene picked up the crop and smiled. She raised it high and delivered a punishing blow to Molly's thigh, followed by another one to her abdomen and then her breasts. Whelps began to form immediately. Molly screamed as Irene delivered three more swats to her thighs.

Irene laughed mercilessly. She reached over Molly and unshackled her wrists, grabbing her by her hair and dragging her from the bed. She forced Molly to walk across the room to where she was forced, front ways, up against a wall. Irene slammed her head into the wall, nearly knocking her unconscious. She grabbed one wrist and shackled it to the wall before shackling the other. Molly's arms were stretched high above her head to the point of agonizing pain. Irene then shackled her ankles to the wall, forcing her to spread her legs apart to the point of pain as well.

Molly cried out in agony when the crop was brought down against her back. Another blow followed and then another. Irene stopped and pressed herself against Molly, grabbing her by her hair and jerking her head back. "I'm only hurting you to hurt him you know. I have no real hatred for you. I feel nothing at all for you really. I'm going to beat you and humiliate you to hurt him, but I'll make it up to you. When I fuck you, I will be gentle and tender. I will make you forget all about this and when I make you one of the undead, you will be strong like me. And should you want to take revenge on me for this, I will allow it. And then you will take your place by my side. Maybe we could even learn to love one another…"

Irene kissed her neck. "Do you think I want to spend eternity alone Molly? I don't. I get lonely too," she said letting go of her hair. "This punishment will be brutal, but swift. And then I will feed you my blood and you will no longer feel any pain."

"Please…don't…" Molly begged. "Please…Sherlock…please help me Sherlock…"

Irene brought the crop across Molly's exposed backside. "I said he will not come for you," she hissed as she struck her again on her backside. Molly cried out with each blow.

Irene stood back and looked at Molly trembling and shivering. A small smile crossed her face as she began to strike Molly repeatedly on her bottom and back of her thighs. She moved her abuse to Molly's back and arms, hitting her repeatedly with the crop before moving back down to Molly's backside. She focused her abuse on Molly's bottom and thighs and did not stop hitting her until she drew blood.

Irene tossed the crop down as Molly sobbed and strained against her painful bonds. She unshackled Molly and lifted her into her arms. She carried Molly to the bed and laid her gently down, rolling her onto her stomach.

"Sleep now Molly," Irene said stroking her hair from her face as she cried softly. "You are going to need it for what is coming."

* * *

Sherlock and Jim stood over the dismembered bodies of the vampires that they had just torn apart. Sherlock's hands and face were covered with blood, his clothing torn and stained with blood. "I'm going to watch her burn," Sherlock hissed running towards the door. He inhaled deeply picking up instantly Molly's scent.

Jim licked the blood from his hands as he watched Sherlock. He watched as Sherlock ran from the room following after the scent. Jim followed after him, also picking up Molly's scent. The two of them followed the scent through the London streets.

Sherlock stopped short when he lost the scent after rounding a corner. He looked around frantically trying to pick it up again. Jim ran ahead and inhaled deeply, trying to pick out which smell might be Molly from the millions of other scents that littered the London air.

"We've lost it," Sherlock cried in anguish. "Oh God Jim, I can't stand to think what she's doing to Molly."

"Irene carried her in different directions, doubling back to try and throw us of the trail. Sherlock, she could have taken her anywhere," Jim said gently. "I'm so sorry, but it will take us a while to follow every trail."

"I know where she is," A voice said from the shadows.

Jim and Sherlock turned and stared into the dark. Their vampire eyes easily making out who it was that had spoken. The man was one of their kind, a vampire. Sherlock's eyes widened in shock when he recognized the man.

"Sebastian Wilkes…" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes Sherlock," Sebastian said. "I was her victim also."

"She took you against your will," Sherlock said.

Sebastian nodded. "Although I believe she did not mean for me to survive when I did. She left me there all alone. I woke up to this nightmare," he said looking from Sherlock to Jim with tears in his eyes. "I did not know what I had become until I attacked and killed Leslie…I was overcome with a hunger that I could not control…I didn't even realize that I was on top of her until I heard her screaming."

"I am sorry," Sherlock said softly.

Sebastian wiped his eyes. "We were supposed to be married in the fall, but I killed her. I have to live for eternity knowing that I killed the woman that I love. I drained her blood from her body…I couldn't stop myself…" He looked at Sherlock. "I want to help you. I know where she has taken your wife Sherlock. It's where she took me. It's where she takes most of her victims."

"Tell me…" Sherlock hissed.

"I will take you if you swear to me you will allow me to take part in her demise," Sebastian said.

Sherlock smiled. "I will have the pleasure of ending her life, but you are more than welcome to her before I do so."

Sebastian smiled, his razor sharp fangs almost glowing under the light of the moon. "Then follow me gentlemen."

* * *

**There is only one more after this...and I think we all know what's going to happen next :)**


End file.
